Nada Mal
by Girl in the Dirty Shirt
Summary: Apenas Rudy, Liesel, uma vela e alguns manequins na loja de Alex Steiner. Era véspera de Natal. As circunstâncias o exigiam.


Quase chorei quando li isso pela terceira vez. Apenas algumas linhas são adicionadas, o resto todo é totalmente fiel ao livro. Tudo pertence ao Markus Zusak.

* * *

><p>Molching, Alemanha, 24 de dezembro de 1942.<p>

A luz desaparecia depressa e, a não ser pela igreja, toda a Rua Munique tinha fechado para o Natal. Liesel andou depressa, para acompanhar os passos mais desengonçados do vizinho. Chegaram à vitrine pretendida: _STEINER – SCHNEIDERMEISTER_. O vidro vestia uma fina película de lama e sujeira, borrifadas nele ao longo das semanas. Do lado oposto, os manequins postavam-se como testemunhas, sérios e ridiculamente elegantes. Era difícil descartar a sensação de que observavam tudo.

Rudy enfiou a mão no bolso.

Era véspera de Natal.

Seu pai estava perto de Viena.

Achou que ele não se importaria se os dois invadissem sua querida loja. As circunstâncias o exigiam.

A porta abriu-se com facilidade e eles entraram. O primeiro instinto de Rudy foi acionar o interruptor, mas a luz já tinha sido cortada.

"Alguma vela?"

Rudy desolou-se.

"_Eu_ trouxe a chave. Além disso, a ideia foi sua".

Em meio ao diálogo, Liesel tropeçou num ressalto do piso. Um manequim acompanhou-a na queda. Roçou-lhe o braço e desmantelou de roupa e tudo em cima dela.

"Tira esse troço de mim!"

O manequim quebrou-se em quatro pedaços. O tronco com a cabeça, as pernas e dois braços separados. Quando se livrou dele, Liesel levantou-se e sibilou:

"Jesus, Maria".

Rudy achou um dos braços e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro com a mão. Quando a menina se virou, assustada, estendeu-a em sinal de amizade.

"Prazer em conhecê-la".

Durante alguns minutos, os dois se moveram devagar pelos corredores estreitos da loja. Rudy começou a se dirigir ao balcão. Ao cair por cima de uma caixa vazia, gritou e xingou, depois reencontrou o caminho da entrada.

"Isto é ridículo", disse, "Espere aqui um minuto".

Liesel sentou-se, com braço do manequim na mão, até ele voltar com uma lamparina acesa da igreja.

Um anel de luz circundava-lhe o rosto.

"E aí, cadê esse presente de que você anda se gabando? É melhor não ser um desses manequins esquisitos".

"Traga a luz aqui".

Quando ele chegou à extrema esquerda da loja, Liesel segurou a lanterna com uma das mãos e, com a outra, tateou os ternos pendurados. Tirou um deles, mas rapidamente o substituiu por outro.

"Não, ainda é grande demais".

Depois de mais duas tentativas, segurou um terno azul-marinho diante de Rudy Steiner.

"Este é mais ou menos do seu tamanho?"

Enquanto Liesel se sentava no escuro, Rudy experimentou o terno, atrás de uma das cortinas. Havia uma rodinha de luz e uma sombra que se vestia.

Ao voltar, Rudy estendeu a lamparina a Liesel para que ela o visse. Livre da cortina, a luz parecia uma pilastra, brilhando sobre o terno refinado. Também iluminava a camisa suja por baixo e os sapatos surrados do menino.

"E então?", perguntou Rudy.

Liesel continuou exame. Andou em volta dele e encolheu os ombros.

"Nada mau".

"Nada _mau_! Minha aparência é melhor do que só 'nada mau'".

"Os sapatos estragam você. E a sua cara".

Rudy pôs a lamparina no balcão e partiu para cima dela, fingindo-se furioso, e Liesel teve de admitir que começou a ser tomada por um certo nervosismo. Foi com alívio e decepção que o viu tropeçar e cair no manequim desonrado.

No chão, Rudy caiu na gargalhada.

Depois, fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força.

Liesel preciptou-se para ele.

Agachou-se a seu lado.

Beije-o, Liesel, beije-o.

"Você está bem, Rudy? Rudy?"

"Sinto saudade dele", disse o menino, de lado, olhando para o chão.

"_Frohe Weihnachten_", respondeu Liesel. Ajudou-o a se levantar, endireitando o terno. "Feliz Natal".

Rudy encarou-a.

Estavam bem pertos.

O nervosismo tomou conta de Liesel novamente.

Que tal um beijo, _Saumensch_?, ela podia ouvi-lo em sua mente.

Dessa vez, não recusou.

Rudy chegou para perto e assim Liesel o fez. Em um instante, acabaram com a distância.

Selaram os lábios.

Dessa vez, não ouve decepção. Apenas batimentos cardíacos altos.

Jesse Owens finalmente ganhara o beijo da menina que roubava livros.

E não fora nada mal.

* * *

><p>E é isso. Vergonha alheia de mim mesma (~procurando o sentido~).<p>

Descobri que tem uma fic quase igual a essa, um mesmo final alternativo pro mesmo final de capítulo, SOCORRO! É diferente, ok. EU JURO QUE NÃO COPIEI NADA, tanto que só descobri _quando postei isso_ que existia a categoria própria do livro. Postei originalmente no Misc. Books, aí achei a categoria certa e fui olhar as fics em português e... OPA! Achei uma fic com exatamente o mesmo propósito dessa: um beijo da Liesel com o Rudy exatamente nessa mesma parte. Mais vergonha alheia de mim (~ainda procurando o sentido~).

Mas OK. Ninguém deve ler mesmo ;.;

x


End file.
